1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to noise reduction, and more particularly to a system and method of reducing noise for an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Images taken from a digital camera equipped with image sensor (such as a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor) will inevitably pick up noise from a variety of sources. Common noise sources are flicker noise, bad pixel, Gaussian noise, green imbalance, etc. Noise reduction is generally required to remove noise as much as possible.
Conventional methods of reducing noise, however, are commonly devised to overcome one type of noise, and largely overlook distinct characteristics of the noises and ignore features in the image. As a result, conventional methods usually cannot satisfactorily achieve a desirable result.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has thus arisen to propose a novel scheme of reducing noise for an image sensor.